thesuperhumanencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Chief Tom Calvin
"...Scary when someone's that crazy right? When they can just kill someone and not even think twice about it?" ''-Bionic'' Chief Tom Calvin or Bionic as he was was once known down at the 5th precinct pre-A.S.T.I.A. initation was a former Police Chief and subsequent superhuman "criminal" by Human standards. Before the intiation he was one of the most influential Superhumans living. He was a living legend and a fist of justice in Capitis for nearly 15 years. Early Life Tom, whose original birth name is unknown, was born with organic steel inside of his body. This "steel" is what his organs, veins, arteries, and practically everthing internal was composed of. His mother's body was barely able to sustain his fetus and she would later die in child birth. His father became a depressed drunk and continually abused Tom verbally and mentally. Although he never beat him physically Tom still suffered extreme traumatic experiences that would affect him for the rest of his life. Tom's biological father would later die of alcohol overdose and he became homeless. But soon the child came into the care of a cop named Gabriel Calvin. Gabriel gave the child a new name, family, and home. Teen Years Tom Calvin would later find out about his real parents and their passing, but not about his "true self". He indulged himself in his studies to take the revelations off his mind. Not much else is known about his teen years besides that he quickly gained interest in the senior Calvin's line of work. Adult Life Tom Calvin needed no motivation to become a police officer once he graduated college. He immediatly became the senior Calvin's partner down at the 5th precinct. All of what his adoptive father taught him came into play when Akari attacked Alkaline Tower. This was the pivotal moment when Tom, now 23, finally found out about his powers. He took his anger out on Akari and almost killed the villain before Chief Gabriel Calvin took over the situation. The realization of why his mother died in childbirth and why his real father was such a drunk hit him hard. He teetered on the edge of depression. He engulfed himself in his work becoming the stuff of legend. His superhuman talents allowed him to pass ranks easily and he quickly became his adoptive fathers' successor. He was even given a key to the city for his efforts. Eventually, he was brought back from the brink of insanity and gained his own partner, Jason Thompson. Loss of a Friend & A.S.T.I.A. Intiation Several years later while working on an important case Tom Calvin's partner, Jason, contacted him about an odd occurence. After saving a Superhuman from agents of A.S.T.I.A. (though unknowingly) Tom interrogated one survivor. Jason drove off with the superhuman in Tom's car once realizing the superhuman's abilities allowed him to detonate. Jason drove the superhuman as far away from the capital as he could before succumbing to the radiation that the superhumans' body gave off and committing suicide. His death and the detonation took a large toll on the world at large. While he was hailed a hero and a savior the cause for his death sparked widespread outrage and grief. As Tom became depressed once more the nation began to fear the Superhuman populace and ignored the injustice being brought against them. Tom's fall from grace was the most prime example of the changes to come, ironically from both sides. The Humans used it as proproganda to say that even the best superhumans have the capacity to be evil and were in fact, evil. While the superhumans thought of Tom as the best example that, if a man who saved countless lives, Humans especially, was being hunted, then none of them were safe. Subsequent Actions Tom, along with Ben (Vigor), Nathan, Jessica, Rosie, and Aaron fled to his small Cabin retreat a outside of Capitis. They took refuge there until Korvax discovered them. Powers & Abilities Tom's entire internal makeup is comprised of an extremely durable/strong steel like material. This allows for him to have enchanced agility, strength, endurance, stamina, speed, reflexes, etc. Due to him being in the police force for longer than a decade he has learned how to use his abilites even more sufficiently; even noticing clues and hints and being highly skilled in deductive reasoning. Personality Tom is usually a forward thinker as well as very tense and strategic. He oftens analyzes a situation before he reacts. He is known for relying on the bottle when he becomes seriously stressed. He is loyal to those who are loyal to him. He also has a very "Chief" complex where he assumes leadership in various situations due to him being Chief of the station for several years as well as a being raised by one. He is also very impatient. If he's sure of himself or others about something is not being done he will do it himself or order it done. Physical Appearance Tom is 6"1 and has a very low haircut in a military-like buzzcut sense. He is muscled from years of training and crime-fighting. He has several "battle scars" on his arms and a few on his face.